Contigo
by CNagisa
Summary: Todo estaba a punto de acabar por una pelea pero ambos sabian que lograr tal cosa, sería muy dificil.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen o.ó

Pareja: Austria x Prusia.

Como siempre no tengo demasiado que decir, sólo que estos viven peleándose :'D Lo siento, debería dedicarme a darles un poco mas de amor y acción ;D eah eah! (?) Sobre el titulo, no se me ocurrió ningún otro mejor :/

* * *

**Contigo.**

* * *

Soltó despacio su mano, anunciando la despedida. Había un silencio incomodo interrumpido por el sonido del pequeño arroyo que corría debajo de ellos. En medio de aquel parque; en medio de la nada, ahora se encontraban separados por un puente de madera oscura.

-¡¿Acaso piensas dejarme así?-exclamo el austriaco-¡Eres un cobarde!-agacho la cabeza evitando llorar ya que no le demostraría ninguna debilidad.

Dio media vuelta, enseñándole una sonrisa falsa "Soy un cobarde, lo soy" afirmo en una declaración vergonzosa.

Hasta no hacia unos minutos habían peleado; un pequeño error llevaba a contestaciones que se volvían, una por una, mas ponzoñosas.

Gilbert era todo lo contrario a Roderich y viceversa, quizás por eso mismo se habían elegido pero, todavía, ninguno sabía llevar al otro.

Apretó los puños sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, dificultoso trato de continuar hablando, decirle como se sentía por todo aquello. Vacilante y nervioso, hizo nuevamente el esfuerzo de poder pronunciar alguna palabra.

La tarde resulto ser especial con un largo paseo por la capital austriaca, una merienda deliciosa y lo mejor, los brazos de Prusia protegiéndolo del viento otoñal pero ahora la brisa lo azotaba sin piedad.

_"¿Por qué no puedo decir nada?"_ se pregunto alzando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos escarlatas.

El prusiano estaba triste pero el color rojizo disimulaba toda muestra de sentimientos, entonces ¿Cómo sabia Roderich lo que sentía éste? Es que lo conocía muy bien.

-¿No eres feliz conmigo?-atino a balbucear, sin perder la dificultad del principio.

Del otro extremo, Gilbert podía ver su rostro alumbrado por la luz de los faros de alrededor. Era así como quería verlo por ultima vez; sus profundos ojos azules y el cabello inquieto, era una imagen mas que bella para el prusiano.

_"Tan delicado"_ pensó volviéndose a él, resonando los pasos en la madera-He sido feliz a tu lado-dijo, manteniendo cierta distancia aun.

Era una dulce verdad para Roderich, una verdad camuflada con una dolorosa espina.

"Y te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte libre y que seas feliz de verdad".

-¡¿A qué te refieres?-no espero a que éste terminara de acercarse, él mismo camino hacia él, acortando la distancia.

Suspiro con la mirada gacha "¿Cuántas veces has estado triste?" cuestiono firmemente, no necesitaba una respuesta puesto que la conocía.

El austriaco se detuvo con un mohín preocupado, sólo él sabia cuanta tristeza había sentido y cuantas lágrimas derramo por el prusiano, por las peleas.

"Será mejor que estés lejos de mi" la dificultad de pronunciar palabras así aumentaba, Gilbert deseaba echarse a llorar y refugiarse en sus brazos para que lo protegiera de todos los malos que habitaban en su corazón, de la simple angustia de ser él mismo pero no lo haría, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Volvió a darle la espalda dispuesto a irse, no discutiría más ya que era demasiado doloroso.

"No me necesitas y yo no necesito a nadie".

Esas palabras filosas dieron en medio del corazón de Roderich y, sonriendo temblorosamente, dejo caer sus lágrimas. Ya no le importaba si se veía débil, sólo quería manifestar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Ante esto el peliplateado no podía darse vuelta y verlo, no se atrevía mirarlo llorar porque con oírlo era suficiente para que el pecho se le oprimiera.

-Ni siquiera tomas en cuenta lo que quiero, siempre tan egoísta Gilbert-acuso seriamente.

-Sabíamos que esta felicidad no duraría-sonrió para si mismo; él sabia que sus sentimientos hacia el austriaco prevalecerían toda la vida.

-Deja de mentir así-su voz se oía débil y desolada-Es tu forma de escapar de la realidad ¿Verdad?

Cerro los ojos cuando Roderich se apoyo en su espalda, abrazándole el pecho. Tenerlo así era como estar en un sueño.

Busco sus manos-A mi me gusta todo de ti ¿Sabes?-al encontrarlas, las sostuvo firmemente, sintiendo la tibieza de éstas.

Al oír aquello, sus esperanzas se reanudaron, presionándose más a él.

"Pero a ti no te gusta casi nada de mi".

Levanto la vista, dejando que lo separara con cuidado. Teniendo su rostro en frente pudo apreciar la mirada melancólica del peliplateado.

-Yo no puedo ser quien quieres que sea, Roderich-se inclino para besarle la frente, sosteniendo sus mejillas-Lo siento.

-Idiota-murmuro ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-No necesito a nadie, estoy perfecto estando solo ¿De acuerdo?-sonrió nuevamente-Así no te haré llorar mas-tiernamente le acaricio el cabello.

-Demasiado tarde, me has hecho llorar muchas veces ya-agarro su mano, bajándola despacio.

Antes de que el prusiano pudiera disculparse por eso, Roderich continuo.

"Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, llore".

Sujeto su mano para que no lo soltara; recordaba aquella vez, donde todo había comenzado.

-Desde ahí me enseñaste a ser feliz y a estar triste ¿Así dices que no te necesito? Necesito que sigas enseñándome y tu necesitas continuar mostrándome que me amas-ahora su voz se mostraba calmada, ya que una de las cosas que había aprendido era tener paciencia, sacarla de donde sea y poder decir con serenidad las cosas. Al menos con el prusiano podía hacer eso, aunque le costara.

"Gilbert, dime que me amas".

En una fugaz palabra; en un beso apasionado o tierno, todo era valido para el austriaco, cualquier gesto que le demostrara él era suficiente para saber y creer en su amor.

-Te amo-pronuncio con sinceridad, abrazándolo con fuerza-Pero ¿Y las heridas que te cause y las que te causare?

Cerró los ojos sintiendo su calidez, la que tanto amaba-Tu las causas por eso, sólo tu puedes curarlas…

Hacia tiempo que Roderich dependía del amor sincero del prusiano. Hacia tiempo que Gilbert dependía del amor incondicional del austriaco. Hacia tiempo se miraron a los ojos, encontrando lo que siempre habían deseado.

* * *

_Fin -3- Si te gusto, dale un review o.ó y no lo guardes solamente en Favs u_ú# Sino nada, que no necesito lastima de nadie u.ú -Orgullosa mode on-_


End file.
